The elf and the dwarf
by whiteirishboy1997
Summary: ok so i suck at summaries and i apologize now if there are spelling mistakes. The story is a fem!kili since there are none out there and i wanted one so nah. Any this is how Kili fell in tove with an elf much to her uncle dissapointment, Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

hello my name is Elliot Wood and yes i am Irish hence my user name. Now this will probally be the only story i will be writing at the moment but hell i will give it a damn good try. And i just hope you will like my stories I will try to update as much as i can. ok so bye

Elliot xx


	2. Chapter 2

As bilbo Baggins was about to sit down to have dinner there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see a young elf. He looked about sixteen, he has ice blue eyes that stood out against his black long hair. The elf bowed and said "hello my name is Skyler"

"Bilbo Baggins it is very nice to meet you but I am afraid I was about to have dinner before you came so um yeah"

Skylers eyes when wide "oh I am sorry I had no idea please go eat" Bilbo stepped to the side to let Skyler in. Skyler thanked Bilbo and sat at the small table opposite to Bilbo who started to eat his dinner. As soon as Bilbo finished there was another knock at the door. Bilbo sighed and answered it. When he opened the door he say an old dwarf.

The dwarf bowed and simply said "Dwalin at your service." after that Skyler zoned out that was until about half an hour later when two dwarves showed up at the same time. A brother and a sister by the looks of it. The male had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes whilst his sister had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Skyler could not take his eyes off the girl

"fili" the male said

"Kili" the girl said

"at your service" they both said whilst bowing low. When they came but up from the bow Kili smiled and Skyler breath caught in his throat. _Wait hang on i can not like a dwarf that is not right both our races hate each other but she is so pretty. The way her hair falls in front of her face. Her eyes. Her lips. Those pink plump lips that i could kiss all day _Skyler thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kili looked at him. Skyler could see that Kili had a slight blush on her cheeks. Fili watched the way his sister and the elf acted around each other. He could see that Kili liked this elf so he pushed her towards Skyler.

Kili stumbled over her feet and almost fell if it wasn't for Skyler who wrapped an arm around her to stop her from falling. In that moment blue met brown. Kilis blush grew as she looked at Skyler. Skyler coughed and held out his hand before saying "my name is Skyler it is nice to meet you Kili"

Kili took his hand and shakes it "same to you and thanks for catching me my brother pushed me too hard"

Skyler laughed "it is ok i do not mind i am happy to help a beautiful young woman like yourself in their hour of need" and with that he placed a light kiss on Kilis fingers who turned red as a tomato.

* * *

After the dwarves and their song there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone went silent. Gandalf when over to the door and opened it revealing Thorin Oakenshield King of the under mountain.

"Gandalf i thought you said this place would be easy to find i almost got last twice if it hadn't been for that mark on the door" Thorin said whilst taking his cloak off and handed it over to Kili, Skyler watched Kilis movements and though that she was as gracefull as a elf. He also wondered if she had curves under those baggy cloths. Thorin looked at Skyler and narrowed his eyes "you will keep away from my neice elf or i will cut of your head roast it and give it to Bombur for a snack" Bofur Bomburs brother, laughed at that statement falling to his knees holding his side with one hand whilst the other wiped tears away.

"uncle i can look after my self i am not a baby" Kili said angrily going to stand near Skyler. _Well this adventure is going to be interesting. _Thought Kili, Thorin and Skyler at the same time.

* * *

Ok so that is the first chapter done and dusted. I am so sorry if it was crap and boring but it will get more interesting as it goes on. Plus it is a bit weird because i am a gay guy writing a straight love story... oh well :)) Until next time lovies!

Elliot XXX


End file.
